dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Kintowawi
This is the land where Felinis's clan found refuge on a long time ago. RP area While in his ship, Felinis was thinking:"How come I didn't visit that planet? I'm sure I visited that sector of the Galaxy, and they were only mild high power levels(note of the author: yes the z warriors are mild power levels ^^). What the heck happened in so little time. When the others will hear what happened, they'll just be jealous..." As approaching the planet he always considered as home, he noticed something strange. There was a space station orbiting around it."What the hell?! I don't remember anything of that kind!" As he got closer to it, ships got out of the station and started circulating Felinis's ship."You have entered a restricted area, come with us to explain yourself."What the fuck?! What in the Dabra is happening here?! He had no choice, but to oblige and followed the ships into the space station. He is then escorted to an office where a pretty much ugly alien was working on papers and stuff."What is it now?" "Sir, this stranger has trespassed the security zone without a proper authorisation." "Uhum... And what would be your business here stranger?" "Uhm, going back home? And who would you guys be anyway." All the men in the office laughed. "We're the Planet Trade Organisation, sweety. And you're in a private property." "The PTO?! Does that mean that you've..." "That we've killed every life form on this planet yes. Anyway, none were looking like your kind..." "NO!!!!!" Felinis transforms into a Super Saiyan, then wrecks everything on the station, takes his ship and leaves while the station blows up behind him. "NO NO NO, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!!" When he landed to his familiar clan village spot, there was nothing left. Merely some foundations who turned into ruin due to time.What? This place seems to date from ages ago!!! I'm pretty sure it's my village though. What is happening, goddamit??!! He ran to the place where all the media are archived, or at least used to. Thankfully, it was in underground levels, so it just pretty much dusted through time. There, when he entered, something triggered and the room lit ablaze. Felinis watched as a screen came out of the wall, and displayed some recordings. "Ok, day 1. Felinis, I'm recording this for you. You have disappeared since a month now, and we still haven't got a clue where you might be. I hope you will come back soon, my friend..." The video fizzled before going onto another one. "Day 365. It's been more than a year now, and the others have lost hope. But I know you're out there somewhere, we just need to look harder." "Day 7890. It's been more than 20 years, the others have long since forgot you. I still have faith though, I know you're not a goner, you're stronger than that. Wait what is that noise..." Felinis heard explosion noises ands screams. His heart tightened. "Oh god. They... are killing them all!!! I'm too scared to show up, I cannot do anything. These murderous bastards... They'll pay!!!" "Day 10000. I think I might have found a way to become stronger. I'm going to pass a pact with a strange creature, who comes out of shiny spheres of some kind with stars... I will never be the same again, but at least I'll be powerful enough to avenge our clan. I hope you see this Felinis, if you're still out there. We are all that's left. Everyone else is dead. Good luck, because this is my last entry in this journal, and we surely won't see ourselves again before a very long time. Farewell." The video display turned off. With a nervous attitude, Felinis searched for the actual date, and discovered he was 200 years past the point he was kidnapped by the Watcher. His internal voices started showing up. Sorrow:"They're all... dead? I... I should have been there. To help them. Reason:"Let's face it, it's not my fault, I've been transported against my will. Plus, I wouldn't have been able to do anything at this time." Anger:"No!!! I should have been there!! I should have been there to protect them all!!! If only i was there!!!" Sorrow:"Yes that's right. I should have been there. They wouldn't be dead if I was there." Reason:"No, it wouldn't have made a diff..." The other emotions were just too strong for Reason. He gave in. On the outside world, Felinis cried in anger and sorrow, and started yelling, powering up to a SSJ, and when the emotional drama reached its climax, he passed on to SSJ2. By doing so, he pretty much destroyed everything around him, and was making the planet shaking. When he finally calmed down, he powered down to base form and sat in a foetal position, crying. A new resolution then alight in him. He was already mad at Frieza for murdering his father, but it was only an indirect blow to his mind. Now, Felinis saw first-hand another massacre of the Planet Trade Organisation-by extension, Frieza- and had his will of killing renewed and strenghened. "That is it. Frieza, I do not care if after all this time, you've withered to an old helpless alien, but you can trust me on one thing. You will die at my hand." Battlegrounds *Battle slot 1 *Battle slot 2 Training area(50x gravity) *Felinis *Training slot 2 *Training slot 3 *Training slot 4